The Blood
by Ancient's Daughter
Summary: With Voldemort gone suddenly, Harry in a coma from magical exhaustion, and a changed Ginny, what's the rest of the world going to do now? what's Ginny going to do? She still has a crush on Harry, but Harry was found wearing an engagement ring.
1. Chapter 1

The Blood 

Ginny was pacing in the crowded hospital waiting room, waiting to be told that they had found a some sign of life in Harry. Ginny was still rather in shock, Ginny remembered that Harry had vanished 3 years ago, and nobody, not even Albus Dumbledore, could find him. Then, ten days ago, a farmer in Southern Argentina had found a man with black hair, green eyes, and a scar on his forehead in the middle of his family's vineyard. Harry was immediately brought to Hogwarts, where Harry just lay there. Ginny remembered Hermione running into the room 18 hours ago and was in a full panic. Ron and Dean were missing and that You-Know-Who was leading an attack outside some muggle town. Hermione gave Ginny the apparation coordinates and they had left. Ginny was ready to fight, there had been a sea of black robes and white masks in front of them and the battle had already begun. Half-way through, You-Know-Who fired the killing curse at Dumbledore a wall of green energy reflected it to a Death-Eater.  
Harry apparated right into the middle of the battle, killed You-Know-Who, stunned almost all of the rest of the Death-Eaters, and then vanished apparated away again. The remaining few Death-Eaters turned out to be Dumbledore's spies and then everybody went to Hogwarts and everybody was talking about what happened. Ginny had found Harry 8 hours after the seven hour battle, he was on the floor in front of the statue of a phoenix. Ginny had moved him to St. Mungo's and had been waiting for around half an hour until most of the Order had shone up. Ginny sighed in the rather small waiting room that was very overcrowded, "Now comes the hard part," she thought, "waiting."

This is my first fanfic, so go easy. i know it really sucks and all that, but please, R&R

Ancien'ts Daughter >.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:everything from any of the Harry Potter books is not mine

The Blood

Ginny was getting really annoyed, reporters had heard of the battle and the heroic part that Harry had played. They were banging on the doors and windows, demanding to get in. some had tried to break through the windows, but charms were quickly cast to prevent that. They thronged around Ginny as she was going to the bathroom, asking what had happened, if it was true that You-Know-Who was dead, and just about every other question a reporter could ask. Ginny ignored them and went back to the waiting room. Things were getting really annoying. Members of the Order, just about all the teachers at Hogwarts, Harry's surrogate family, and a million of other people that Ginny didn't know were showing up at the now very over crowded waiting room.  
Ginny slipped into the room where Harry was being kept. She sat on the side of his bed, stroked his hand and said, "Harry, where were you? We were all worried about you, we're still worried about you. Wake up Harry, Harry, please wake up." Ginny sighed, she hated waiting, but even more, she hated not knowing something she wanted to know. Ginny wouldn't have liked it if she had known a woman dressed all in white with large silver eyes, black hair that was so long, that even when it was pulled up in a series of complex swirls, that it still reached the floor, was looking through the window directly at Harry. Ginny also didn't know, that she and Harry, were wearing matching rings, on their left hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, Hogwarts and all of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling and not me. But the plot and a few of the later on characters are mine though.

The Blood Ch. 3

In a private waiting lounge, usually reserved for the Minister of Magic, was sitting, the entire Order of the Phoenix, the entire Weasly family, a distraught Hermione crying onto Ron's shoulders, and much to everybody's surprise, Dobby and Winky were also sitting in the waiting room of St. Mongo's Hospital. All of them were anxious for the nurse to come out of the ward in which Harry occupied, telling them that Harry's life was no longer in jeopardy. Each was showing their anxiety in different ways, some of the woman, including Mrs. Weasly, Amelia Bones, and several other woman, were knitting, or writing in little books, while whispering in hush tones to each other. While some of the other woman were just crying, Ron was holding a sobbing Hermione, while Remus was trying consul Tonks, who was crying for the last person that shared her mother's name Black. Most of the men were too stunned to say anything, they playing and replaying what happened on the battle field, what that traitor, no, their savior Harry had done.

Ginny was sitting in a little corner of the waiting room, looking out of the window and thinking just how stupid she had really been. Harry and Ginny had been going out secretly for months before he had been arrested for murdering Dolores Umbridge, and at first she had believed the truth, that Harry had done nothing, that he was innocent of that Umbridge's blood. But slowly and surly, she had been convinced that Harry was a lying and Dark bastard who would do anything for power, by her own brother. By that time Azkaban was gone, taken over by Voldemort and his merry band of men, so Harry had been held at Hogwarts, in the deepest, most secure part of Hogwarts, to a place in Hogwarts, where none but Albus Dumbledore could find him.

Now that she thought about it, Ginny wondered to herself how she could have been so stupid. Until today, she had never asked what the date of Umbridge's death was, until today, she hadn't known, no, she hadn't wanted to know, that the day of Umbridge's death, was the day that she and Harry had gotten together, and had kissed for the first time. She hadn't known, that Umbridge had died on the night that she and Harry had spent all night dancing in the Room of Requirement. She had wanted nothing else to do with Harry after Ron had convinced her that Harry was truly a Dark wizard. She had believed Ron to the point that she had even looked up what use to be her most prized possession, her engagement ring. She had put the ring into a small wooden box, and thrown it into the sea, she could not destroy it, she didn't hate him enough to do that, so instead she threw it away, to a place that she would not be able to retrieve it. How she regretted doing that, she wished with all of her heart that she had that ring.

How he had shown up on the battle field was beyond her, all she knew was that he had suddenly appeared, as if he had just popped up from the ground. His eyes shined with the light of not a man who had been locked up for more then a decade, but with the light of a man who would conquer his fears. He had conjured his patronus, now a silver she-wolf, climbed up on it's back, and the wolf ran to where Voldemort was. Harry had vaulted off of his patronus' back about five feet before Voldemort and landed right behind old Voldemort, turned his wand into a glowing orb of power that was steadily growing and shoved the orb into where a man's heart would have been. That was when everybody stopped fighting each other and started watching Harry and Voldemort. Harry was standing there, with a look on his face, the look of a man who had just won the only thing in life that he had ever wanted. While Voldemort had fallen onto his knees on the ground and with screams that Ginny shuddered to even thinking about. And when Voldemort's body had turned into ashes, Harry captured the spirit that was forming in crystal jar which he melted into an orb and threw into a black swirling vortex, which promptly closed as soon as the orb was thrown into it. Then Harry had dropped to the ground in a dead faint and Ginny had screamed in pain as her wand started to emit a glowing red light that tied up all of the death eaters with a red net.

Ginny was shaken out of her reflections when a woman of astounding beauty walked into the waiting room. She was a woman who was saturated with magic. She had long ebony black hair, her hair was in the most intricate design that Ginny had ever seen, a few loops of hair formed an impressive crown over which emeralds, small silver trinkets, and small silver chains were used as decorations, the rest of her hair, which was left hanging, went down to the floor. Despite her perfect body, which was covered by a heavy silver dress that was V cut and went off the shoulders that revealed flawless skin. It was her face that captured everyone's attention, she had the largest silver eyes that anyone had ever seen, but the lower half of her face was veiled with a beaded piece of silver sheer that went halfway down her neck, just far enough to bring attention to the necklace that she wore. The necklace was a fine silver chain, from which hanged a small flat oval shaped piece of silver, in the center of which was a round emerald, that cast off a light so strong, that everyone else in the room had to shield their eyes form it.

She walked right up to the door of the ward in which the boy-who-was-betrayed-yet-still-saved-the-wizarding-world-by-killing-the-evil-bastard-called-Voldemort-and-now-had-a-name-with-way-too-many-hyphens-in-it was resting after defeating Lord Voldemort. The doors seemed to open for her, she walked in and went strait to where Harry was resting on a bed and removed from her hair a small silver pin from which a large emerald orb hanged off of it from a silver chain. She pulled the orb off, and put it into Harry's hand and then in a voice that could have rivaled Fawkes' song in beauty, she said, "Love, it's time to wake up, they're all waiting for you"

And with those few words, the boy-who-was-betrayed-yet-still-saved-the-wizarding-world-by-killing-the-evil-bastard-called-Voldemort-and-now-had-a-name-with-way-too-many-hyphens-in-it stirred, woke up, and sat up. The first thing he did was get up, grab the woman's hand and lead her into a waiting room full of people, who were too stunned to move.

Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was really busy and a little preoccupied. I hope that this chapter is longer then the first few will make you happy. But thanks you for reading my story.

GuardianSolOfTheSun: No, this will not be a Ginny/Harry fic. There are too many of them out there, this fic will be different, but it is a Ron/Hermione fic though.  
riegert8: thanks for the complement, it makes me feel a lot better after reading some other people's fanfics.

Sirius Horse Lover: Thanks as well for the complement, I'll try not to disappoint you.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note Alright people, I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm going back and re-writing things, I'm not very satisfied with the way it is right now, so I'm going to re-write it and post it later, i'm really busy so it might take a while. 


End file.
